(9)Spyro the Dragon vs (10)Clementine vs (19)Reyn 2013
Results Round One Thursday, July 18th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis RacistFAQs strikes again! Assuming Clementine is even black, anyway. I know nothing about The Walking Dead beyond it having zombies, nor will I ever care to find out. The whole zombie fad needs to go the hell away A lot of people think good ideas die in Hot Topic. Good ideas actually die once women jump on board. Seriously, name me one good thing that wasn't ruined once girls started massively liking and accepting it. Zombies, vampires, BDSM, the Democratic party, Boston sports, pop music, rap music, music in general, Las Vegas, a hell of a lot of video game genres, marriage, foreign policy, and even feminism are some great things that they ruined just off the top of my head. There are thousands of other examples, and spare me the garbage about how girls running the world would fix all our problems. Hillary Clinton, Janet Napolitano, and Diane Feinstein are all over most of why Obama's approval ratings are catastrophic. Point being, I was beyond happy Clementine flopped and I don't understand why people didn't see this coming. She was seriously a 50-50 guru pick to win this match? Did I miss a memo somewhere? Maybe I'm biased toward old contests and really wanted to see the Morrigan/Spyro 2002 tribute rematch, but I really don't understand why Clementine was so widely picked in this match beyond "WALKING DEAD ZOMBIES ZOMBIES FAD FAD FAD". Give me a goddamn break. This also clued people in on how badly Lee Everett was going to crap the bed against Game & Watch, which also pleased me beyond all belief. To put Spyro's domination in a bit of further perspective, here's some characters that failed to break 56% in round 1 wins: Barret Aeris Commander Shepard Kirby Frog Zidane Leon Kennedy Gordon Freeman Pikachu Wario Mega Man (lol) Kratos Does Spyro even break 40% on any of those characters 1 on 1? Does he even break 35%? Zen's (Late) Analysis I just realized I've been copy/pasting the "2013" from the title of the Wiki pages, whoops. I guess you all know I'm a fraud. I know I was on the Show during the episode where they talked about this match and there was some debate as to whether or not Clementine could pull off an upset here because SERIOUS CHILD CHARACTER I made the point that Clementine was black and that GameFAQs was too racist to vote for her and there was this really awkward pause and I think YoBlazer just said "she's black?" Yup! My follow-up explanation was that GameFAQs voters would do their proper research in order to "vote racistly" but obviously I was joking. The real debate here was around Spyro's match pic. This was post-Skylanders, the series Activision threw Spyro into because they didn't think Toys-to-Life was a surefire hit. Which it turned out to be! Thanks to Skylanders we now have mega-franchises like LEGO Dimensions, Disney Infinity and amiibos! One of which still exists!! Wow!!! What a time to be alive!!!!!!!!!! Back to the point, people were terrified Spyro would get a pic where he looked like this: https://imgtc.com/i/5PLX90W.jpg Which none of us Picsmiths wanted to make. I don't think anyone submitted a Skylanders pic, even as a joke. What Activision did to Spyro was low, even for Board 8's standards. Regardless, Walking Dead was just a game getting some decent buzz at the time, this was just before Telltale was at its peak. They've kind of fallen apart in recent years, I think they fired a ton of people. They're only just now remaking their Telltale Engine after everyone on YouTube started shitting on it. Clem never had a chance here, regardless of the picture. She and Reyn (who?) getting crushed by Spyro this hard shows how bad the field was in 2013. More is not necessarily better. also pics don't matter everyone voted from the results page anyway This match was pretty fun tho cuz everyone was spamming "NOW IT'S REYN TIME" on the board. I love it when we can come together and scream all our favorite video game in jokes together. Category:2013 Contest Matches